Wireless telecommunication systems are known. In such systems, network connectable devices known as user equipment (for example, mobile telephones or wireless devices such as iPads or other similar tablets) are operable to communicate with base stations provided by network providers.
In known wireless telecommunication systems, radio coverage is provided to network connectable devices within geographical areas, each known as a cell. A base station is located in each cell to provide radio coverage. Typically, network connectable devices in each cell are operable to receive information and data from a base station and to transmit information and data to a base station.
Network connectable devices roam through the wireless communication system. A number of base stations are typically provided and are distributed geographically in order to provide a wide area of coverage to network connectable devices.
If a network connectable device is within an area served by a base station, communications may be established between user equipment and the base station over associated radio links. Each base station typically supports a number of sectors or cells within the geographical area of radio coverage or service. Typically, a different antenna provided at a base station supports each associated sector or cell. Each base station often has multiple antennas.
Traditional base stations provide coverage in relatively large geographical areas and such cells are often referred to as macro cells.
In some cases, “dual connectivity” may be offered, such that a network connectable device is configured to allow communication with two base stations; a master base station and secondary base station. Those two base stations may, for example, comprise two macro cell base stations or a macro cell base station and a small cell base station. A number of dual connectivity implementations may be configured and each may offer different benefits.
Although dual connectivity deployments may offer advantages, unexpected consequences of such deployments may occur. It is desired to address those consequences.